


Ninety-nine

by cleo4u2



Series: MicroMarvel Prompt Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, M/M, Month1, challenge, micromarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: Prompt: "Age is only a number" from theMicromarvel blog.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Ninety-nine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976929) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> I hate drabbles, but I like I like the lady whose doing the micromarvel tumblr so here we are... An early birthday for Bucky.

Bucky watched Steve dress in his best suit. Bucky was turning ninety-nine and they were going to celebrate. The dinner was Steve's idea. To Bucky it was just a number, just a day, but when it came to Steve he'd do anything. Get into fights, wade back into a war he'd nearly died in (and did die in), break seventy years of brainwashing, then get pulled back in to fight again. Getting dressed up for dinner, spending the night out with his fella? That was nothing.

Ninety-nine years old and Bucky had loved Steve all his life. _That_ was something.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr ](http://cleo4u.tumblr.com/)


End file.
